hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of Hunter × Hunter, starting from the past and heading towards the present storyline. Part of the information is unreliable, has been or may in the future be subjected to retcons. As is the case for the year the series is set in, in the event of contradictory information, the most recent version is taken to overwrite the other. In the case of the Yorknew City arc, the calendar matches that of real-life year 1999, whereas the Succession Contest arc, set in in-universe 2001, follows the calendar of the year 2017. The specific days of the week were not retconned in the following timeline. Based on estimations that may or may not be correct Retconned out of canon Dubious canonicity (Databook or conflicting information) * Only the date is colored: The event happened as described, but the canonicity of the date is uncertain. * Both the date and the event are colored: Both the event and when it occurred are uncertain. Prehistory From January 1st, 1999 Hunter Exam arc Zoldyck Family arc Heavens Arena arc Yorknew City arc Greed Island arc Chimera Ant arc The dates specified in this arc are dependent on the interpretation of the following one, hence why they are both color-coded and indicated with "possibly". Late March, 2000 * One day later: Gon and Killua meet the Amateur Hunters. * After sunset: Gon and Killua begin looking for new species. Early April, 2000 * April 4th: Kurapika's 19th birthday. Late April, 2000 * Kite and the Amateur Hunters' contract with Kakin Empire expires.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 187 Within the 10 Following Days, Between Late April and Early May, 2000 * Gon, Killua, Kite, and the Amateur Hunters examine an insect leg at the Southernpiece Auction House. * May 5th: Gon's 13th birthday.As can be seen in Chapter 220 and Chapter 316, Gon's 13th birthday never occurred in canon, and least not during the Chimera Ant arc or the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc. Possibly May 24th, 2000 * Koala kills a red-haired girl.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Within the Following 4 Days, 2000 * One day later (possibly May 25th): Pokkle's team and at least five other groups of Hunters in NGL are wiped out. * Gon, Killua, Kite, Stick Dinner, and Podungo Lapoy enter NGL. * Pokkle is captured.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 * Gon and Killua vs. Rammot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 * Gon, Killua and Kite vs. Yunju and his underlings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 * One day after Pokkle's capture (possibly May 26th): Spinner Clow contacts the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 * Rammot awakens to Nen. * Gon, Killua, and Kite vs. Officers from Leol's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 * Three days after Pokkle's capture (possibly May 28th): Neferpitou is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 * Leol, Flutter, and Hina withdraw without confronting Gon, Killua, and Kite. * Neferpitou vs. Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 199 Possibly May 30th, 2000 * One day later: Netero, Morel Mackernasey, and Knov arrive at the border of NGL. * Gon and Killua meet Palm in Doli City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 218 * Roughly at 15:00: Biscuit arrives.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201Probable timeline inconsistency (due to travel time). * Roughly at 15:55: Gon and Killua run out of aura. * 23:30: Biscuit uses her ability on Gon and Killua. * Netero, Morel, and Knov arrive within sight of the nest. * Shaiapouf is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 202 Possibly June 8th, 2000 * Nine days later, at 21:00: Gon and Killua succeed in maintaining Ren for three hours. Possibly June 9th, 2000 * One day later, at midnight: Gon and Killua challenge Knuckle Bine for the first time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 20320 days before the deadline (see Chapter 203). * After sunrise: Knuckle offers to fight Gon and Killua every night until the deadline. Possibly June 18th, 2000 * Nine days later: Gon promises Palm they will win. Possibly June 22nd, 2000 * Four days later: Netero, Morel, and Knov exterminate all but 14 Squadrons. * Menthuthuyoupi is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 206Since his birth was revealed in a "cutaway" of sorts, it is possible it actually occurred before then, also considering that in Chapter 202 Shaiapouf announced Menthuthuyoupi would be born soon. Possibly June 28th, 2000 * Six days later, at midnight: Gon vs. Knuckle at full strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 207Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 208Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 * Roughly at 00:20: Gon passes out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 211 * After sunrise: Morel and Knov bet on whose disciples will arrive the following day. * Biscuit spars with Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 Possibly June 29th, 2000 * One day later, at midnight: Gon and Killua vs. Knuckle and Shoot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 * After dawn: Meruem is born.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 * Meruem and the Royal Guards set out for the Republic of East Gorteau. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 * Gon and Killua accompany Knuckle and Shoot to the border of NGL. * Netero goes to see Zeno.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 * Most Squadron Leaders leave the nest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 * The Chimera Ant Queen dies. * Meruem and the Royal Guards take over the Royal Palace of East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 217 * Knuckle and Shoot vs. manipulated Kite. * Cheetu arrives in Pata City. Possibly June 30th, 2000 * One day later, at 10:00: Gon goes on a date with Palm. * After sunset: Killua vs. Rammot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 219 * Knov and Shoot arrive in Doli.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 221 Possibly July 1st, 2000 * One day later: Knuckle and Morel vs. Cheetu.Possible continuity error: due to Cheetu's "You're better than the guys from yesterday" (see Chapter 220), the fight may have been supposed to take place the day before. Possibly July 2nd, 2000 * One day later: The Extermination Team gathers and Gon sees the manipulated Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 July 7th, 2000 * Killua's 13th birthday. July 10th, 2000 * Steiner, the the Deputy Secretary of the International Permit Agency (IPA), is assigned to evaluating the risks of the upcoming expedition to the Dark Continent. Possibly July 27th, 2000 * 25 days after Gon sees Kite: A manipulated Ming Jol-ik announces a national rally will take place in ten days.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 10 Days Before the Selection (Possibly July 28th), 2000 * One day later, a few minutes after midnight: Gon can use Nen again. * The remote Selection begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 230 * After dawn: Phinks, Feitan, Shalnark, Shizuku, Bonolenov, and Kalluto exterminate Zazan's troops in Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 9 Days Before the Selection (Possibly July 29th), 2000 * Before sunrise: Gon and Killua infiltrate the Republic of East Gorteau and split up. * Morel and Knov make a deal with Marcos.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 * Gon vs. Snake. * Gon vs. Bat and Hollow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 * Killua begins to disrupt the "Selection".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 234 * Leol, Flutter and Hina are tasked with stopping the disruptor. * East Gorteau is placed under martial law. 8 Days Before the Selection (Possibly July 30th), 2000 * Daytime: Leol meets with Cheetu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 * Killua vs. Leol's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 236 * Killua vs. Ikalgo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 237Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 238 * Killua vs. Ortho Siblings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 239Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 240Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 * Morel and Knov surround Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 * At sunset: Gon meets Meleoron. 7 Days Before the Selection (Possibly July 31st), 2000 * Before sunrise: Gon learns about God's Accomplice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 * Meruem beats the national shogi champion. 6 Days Before the Selection (Possibly August 1st), 2000 * Before sunrise: Meruem beats the Go champion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 * Meruem begins to play Gungi with Komugi. * Gon meets up with Knuckle and Shoot in Mandai while Meleoron watches. * Roughly eight hours after beating the Go champion: Meruem resumes playing with Komugi. * Cheetu teleports Morel to his dimension.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 * Bloster and Welfin go assist Leol.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 * Knov ambushes Flutter. * Around four hours after teleportation, after sunrise: Morel defeats Cheetu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 * Meruem rips off his own arm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 * Within two or three hours of Meruem's injury, around sunset: Knov infiltrates the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 * Palm is selected by Bizeff. * After sunset: Knov escapes from the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 251Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 252 * Palm is taken to Bizeff's quarters. * Morel vs. Leol.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 253Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 254 * Palm is put into a cocoon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294 5 Days Before the Selection (Possibly August 2nd), 2000 * Killua awakens in an underground hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 4 Days Before the Selection (Possibly August 3rd), 2000 * Before sunrise: Gon phones Morel. 2 Days Before the Selection (Possibly August 5th), 2000 * The Extermination Team members hold a strategy meeting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 1 Day Before the Selection (Possibly August 6th), 2000 * Before sunrise: Komugi awakens to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 * After sunrise: Gon, Killua, and Ikalgo determine that Meruem hurt himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 * 14:00: The Extermination Team members blend into the batteries of citizens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 * 18:00: Gon, Killua and Ikalgo reach the other Extermination Team members in Knov's dimension.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 * 23:50: The Extermination Team moves to a room closer to the palace. * 23:53: The Extermination Team enters the room connected to the central stairway.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 * Roughly at 23:57: Netero and Zeno jump off a dragon above the palace. * 23:59: The Extermination Team gather in front of the exit. Selection Day, (Possibly August 7th), 2000 * 00:00:00:96: The Extermination Team storms the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 * 00:00:03:01: Knuckle activates Hakoware on Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 * 00:00:03:28: Menthuthuyoupi smashes the central stairway. * 00:00:04:87: Knuckle punches Menthuthuyoupi a second time. Neferpitou reaches Meruem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 * 00:00:06:52: Gon sees Morel's Smoky Jail around the throne room. * 00:00:08:73: Shaiapouf comes face to face with Morel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270 * 00:00:13:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the first time (649).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 * 00:00:13:86: Knuckle is tempted to help Shoot. * 00:00:18:56: Netero and Meruem ride Zeno's Dragon Head.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 * 00:00:18:68: Ikalgo, in Flutter's body, runs into Bloster and Cheetu. * 00:00:22:63: Knuckle reveals himself to Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 * 00:00:23:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the second time (354). * 00:00:34:89: Gon and Killua reach Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 274 * 00:02:03:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 12th time (919).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 * 00:02:09:04: Menthuthuyoupi snaps. * 00:02:12:39: Menthuthuyoupi begins to transform.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 278 * 00:02:37:97: Meleoron makes contact with Killua. * 00:03:13:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 19th time (1791).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 279 * 00:03:20:13: Shaiapouf continues to escape from Smoky Jail. * 00:03:35:47: Zeno and Silva fly away. * 00:05:03:00: Knuckle provokes Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 * 00:05:03:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 30th time (5109). * 00:05:03:37: Knuckle attacks Menthuthuyoupi as he begins to inflate. * Killua beats up Menthuthuyoupi with Godspeed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 * Ikalgo confronts Bloster. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 282Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 * Morel deactivates Smoky Jail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 283 * Shaiapouf steals Morel's pipe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 284 * Morel and Knuckle begin to fight Menthuthuyoupi. * Hina and Shidore encounter Bizeff.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 285 * 00:07:29:41: Menthuthuyoupi explodes for the second time. * Killua begins recharging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 * Shaiapouf fails to ambush Gon. * 00:07:33:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 45th time (50,091).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 287 * 00:07:53:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 47th time (60,610). * 00:07:53:49: Menthuthuyoupi's excitement and anger grow as he goes on a rampage against Morel's smoke puppets. * Netero and Meruem reach the military testing site. * 00:09:29:53: Menthuthuyoupi destroys the last smoke puppet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 288 * 00:11:33:01: A.P.R. adds interest for the 69th time (370,684).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 * 00:11:35:89: Morel and Meleoron beg Knuckle not to rescind Hakoware. * 00:11:39:07: Knuckle deactivates Hakoware. * Palm emerges from her cocoon and confronts Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 * Knuckle confronts Shaiapouf.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 293 * 00:25:31:87: Neferpitou begins to fear Gon. * Ikalgo is confronted by Welfin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 296 * Meruem cuts off Netero's right leg. * Roughly one minute later: Meruem cuts off Netero's right arm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 297 * Less than 10 minutes after Shaiapouf challenged Knuckle: Netero tells Meruem his name and kills himself, setting off the Poor Man's Rose implanted in his stomach.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 298 * Roughly 16 minutes after leaving the palace:'''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf donate their cells to Meruem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 299 * Killua, Knuckle, Ikalgo, Palm, and Meleoron regroup and decide to stay at the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 * '''00:49:57:81: Neferpitou is forced to dispel Doctor Blythe. * The Extermination Team takes Komugi hostage while Gon runs to Peijin with Neferpitou. * Meruem is fully healed, but suffers from amnesia. * Shaiapouf's segment confronts Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 * Roughly 5 minutes after departing: Meruem reaches the palace. * Gon and Neferpitou reach Peijin. * Shaiapouf tricks Neferpitou into believing that Welfin and Bloster rescued Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 * Gon transforms and kills Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 306Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 307 * Meruem knocks out Knuckle and Meleoron.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 * Shaiapouf challenges Meruem to a game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 * Ikalgo and Palm hide in Bizeff's private wing. * Roughly 10 minutes after Shaiapouf challenges Meruem: Welfin encounters and then threatens Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 * Roughly 5 seconds later: Menthuthuyoupi dies from the poison of the Miniature Rose moments later.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 312 * Meruem confronts Welfin, who triggers his memories of Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 313 * Meruem speaks to Palm, who tells him where he can find Komugi in return for the right to observe him with Wink Blue.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 * Meruem plays Gungi with Komugi until his death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 * After dawn: Welfin, Bizeff, and Hina leave the Republic of East Gorteau for Meteor City. * Bloster and Shidore return to the latter's village, where she reunites with her mother. * Pariston sends 100 Hunter Association blimps to the Royal Palace of East Gorteau to secretly recover 5,000 cocoons containing Chimera Ant-human hybrids.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 * Morel files his report to Beans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 * Beans releases Netero's last will, which announces his resignation and some criteria for a new Chairman election. * The news report that Ming Jol-ik planned a murder-suicide on a national scale. * Killua leaves the hospital in Swardani CityHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 to save Gon. * Meruem dies. The events of the following two arcs are difficult to reconstruct accurately, or contain irreconcilable contradictions. The timeline suggested here embraces the inconsistencies to avoid assumptions. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Killua's travel time is inconsistent: according to the timeline, it took him several more days to reach his home than to do the return journey, despite Illumi's interference. Even if the Zodiacs' meeting was retconned to have taken place on the day of the Selection and the day right before the election, and Ging's meeting with Beans in Chapter 320 two days before then, the travel time of Cluck's pigeons and of the voters or the Zodiacs going off-site would remain inconsistent (excluding Nen abilities). Furthermore, despite the first round of the election supposedly lasting 24 hours, the events of Chapter 329 and Chapter 330 clarify that the rounds could not have lasted more than a few hours each. A possible solution to the contradiction would be that the requirement of strict punctuality mentioned in Chapter 320 implied that the polls would close as soon as the Hunters present all voted, without waiting until 23:59. The alternative timeline that renders Killua's travel time consistent (the one indicated by "possibly") would posit the Zodiac meeting as well as the Selection Day to have taken place on August 7th, 2000, and Ging to have visited the Hunter Association's headquarters on August 5th, the Zodiacs having been sent a preview of Netero's last will days before the other Hunters. Possibly August 5th, 2000 * Ging meets with Beans at the Hunter Association's HeadquartersHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 in Swardani City. Possibly August 7th, 2000 * Two days later: the Zodiacs meet to decide the format of the upcoming election. August 8th and 9th, 2000 * At midnight: the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election begins. * Illumi enlists Hisoka's help to kill Alluka. * Killua arrives home and talks to Silva.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 * The results of the first round are announced. The second round begins and ends. The results are announced. * The Zodiacs take provisions against invalid votes. The third round begins. * Illumi tells Hisoka about Nanika's powers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 * Killua is allowed to meet with Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 * The results of the third round are announced. The Zodiacs agree to make a speech before the gathered Hunters to address abstentions. * After sunrise: Nanika kisses Killua on the cheek after leaving Kukuroo Mountain.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 * Killua and Alluka, escorted by Canary, Gotoh, and Amane, leave the Zoldyck mansion by car.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 * Leorio punches Ging during the Zodiacs' speech. The fourth round begins and ends. The results are announced and the fifth round begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 * Illumi opens hostilities with Killua. * Hisoka kills Gotoh.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 * Killua runs away from Tsubone, Amane, and Canary. * Tsubone, Amane, and Canary reach Parasta's airport. * Less than 10 minutes after escaping the three butlers: Killua reaches Parasta's airport. * Killua, Canary, and Amane arrange for eight blimps to fly towards Swardani City. * Roughly 10 minutes after Killua reaches Parasta's airport: Illumi and Hisoka reach Parasta's airport. * Through Morel, Killua enlists Teradein Neutral, Bushidora Ambitious, and Loupe Highland's help in opposing Illumi and his Needle People. * The results of the fifth round are announced, the sixth round begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 * After sunset: Hisoka and Illumi make short work of Points C and A. * Tsubone transforms into a glider. She and her granddaughter follow Killua's blimp. * The results of the sixth round are announced, the seventh round begins. * Hisoka kills Bushidora. * Illumi confronts Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 * Hisoka kills Teradein. * After sunrise: the results of the seventh round are announced. The Hunters gather at HQ.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 * Killua arrives at Gon's hospital. * The four candidates speak.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 * The eighth round begins. * Nanika restores Gon. * Gon arrives at the Hunter Association's HQHunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 and speaks with Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 * The ninth round begins and ends. Pariston is elected 13th Chairman of the Hunter Association and resigns shortly after. * Killua and Illumi have a showdown at the hospital. Killua's restrictions are lifted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 * Gon speaks to Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 337 * Gon and Killua part ways. * Gon talks to Ging atop the World Tree.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc The Zodiac meeting with Cheadle Yorkshire as Chairman in Chapter 340 seems to take place right after the day of the election, as the Zodiacs forgot that Pariston was no longer Vice Chairman and Cheadle had yet to choose hers. This would mean that the expedition to the Dark Continent announced by Nasubi Hui Guo Rou also took place on the day after the end of the election, possibly explaining why, contrary to Ging's predictions in Chapter 331, Pariston did not delay the end of the election. Another implication is that Steiner, the IPA's Deputy Secretary, was tasked with studying Journey to the New World one month before then, which would require the V5 to have been aware of Kakin's project for at least that amount of time before it was announced. However, they did not seem to know about Beyond Netero's involvement, as supported by the timing of the request to the Hunter Association. From this it can already be inferred that events occurring in one same chapter are not necessarily synchronous, another example being Leorio and Kurapika's invitation to join the Zodiacs. Mizaistom Nana visited Beyond 35 days before the Black Whale's departure, scheduled for August 8th Mizaistom's conversation with Kurapika about moles then ought to have taken place right after the 289th Hunter Exam, whose schedule is known to have been modified to gather the necessary resources for the voyage. Leorio and Kurapika attended the meeting related to the Dark Continent one month before then, so around June 4th, 2001. August 10th, 2000 * Before sunrise: Gon and Ging part ways. * At sunrise: Gon watches the Small-billed Swans take flight with Kite's group.Probable inconsistency. * Ging and Pariston leave the Zodiacs. * Nasubi announces an expedition to the Dark Continent led by Beyond. * Steiner, the Deputy Secretary of the IPA, speaks at the V5 summit and convinces them to support Nasubi's project.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 * The V5 (in reality Steiner) commission the Hunter Association to hunt Beyond. * The Zodiacs minus Ging and Pariston gather and watch Netero's DVD. * Beyond hands himself over to the Zodiacs. * Ging reaches Beyond's lair. * Gon discovers that he cannot produce any aura. * Ging begins to teach the members of the Dark Continent Expedition Team about the unofficial voyages and Don Freecss. * Gon phones Ging about his inability to muster any aura while preparing to go back to Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Between August 11th, 2000, and Early June, 2001 * Gon arrives home. * September 8th: Nobunaga's 30th birthday. * December, 2000: Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou anonymously uploads a video depicting his collection of Scarlet Eyes on a darknet site. * March 3rd: Leorio's 22nd birthday. * April 4th: Kurapika's 20th birthday. * May 5th: Gon's 14th birthday. * Cheadle offers to Leorio the Boar seat in the Zodiacs, who accepts and recommends Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 * Mizaistom is sent to pick up Kurapika. * Kurapika accepts to go with Mizaistom. Around June 4th, 2001 * After sunset: Tserriednich skins two women. * Cheadle makes Beyond sign the contract she drew up. * Kurapika and Leorio attend the Zodiac meeting about the upcoming expedition.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 July 4th, 2001 * The 289th Hunter Exam ends. Kurapika scrutinizes the applicants of the last phase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 * Muherr returns to the Expedition Team's lair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 * After sunset (in Kakin): Benjamin Hui Guo Rou tells Tserriednich that their father intends to declare the sole survivor of the succession contest his official heir. * Theta phones Tserriednich about her, Salkov, Myuhan, Danjin, and another bodyguard becoming Provisional Hunters. * Mizaistom and Kurapika determine that Saiyu is Pariston's mole in the Zodiacs. * Mizaistom confronts Beyond about his knowledge of a mole.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 * Six Kakin princes put up requests for bodyguards. Succession Contest arc Between July 4th and August 7th, 2001 * Before July 8th:'''A little over one month before August 8th, as per Chapter 360. the 14 Kakin princes undergo the Seed Urn ceremony. * Kurapika hires Basho, Biscuit, Hanzo, Izunavi, and Melody so they apply as Kakin royal bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 * '''At 19:00: Basho, Hanzo, and Kurapika meet with their employers. * At 19:09: Oito Hui Guo Rou accepts Kurapika's terms. * July 7th: Killua's 14th birthday. * After a battle with Chrollo at the Heavens Arena,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 1 Hisoka kills Kortopi and Shalnark.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357If the non-linearity of the previous arc is assumed to continue, the battle may have taken place at any point after Nasubi’s announcement. August 7th, 2001 (Sat) * In the evening: The passengers board the Black Whale no. 1 and a ceremony begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 August 8th, 2001 (Sun) * At 12:00:'''37 hours and 30 minutes before 01:27 of the third day, as per Chapter 374. The Black Whale leaves harbor and the departure ceremony begins.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 * '''Between 12:15 and 12:30: Woody is killed by the user of Silent Majority. * Kurapika reveals the existence of Nen beasts over the emergency channel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 * Around 14:00: Woble Hui Guo Rou's staff is down to Kurapika, Bill, Shimano, and Sandra.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 * Tserriednich asks Theta if she can use Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 * Around 18:00: Vincent is assigned by Benjamin to Room 1014Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 and immediately opens hostilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 * Around 19:00: Three princes phone Room 1014 at the same time while Babimyna waits at the door. * At 19:15: Kurapika bargains with Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 365 * Around 20:00:'One hour after the call (see Chapter 365). Maor calls Oito's quarters again and heads over.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 * Kurapika's meeting with Zhang Lei terminates. * '''Around 21:00:'Three hours since the activation of '''Emperor Time to transfer Little Eye to Oito. Kurapika states that Emperor Time has been active for three hours, which is in fact a miscalculation, since it was activated in Chapter 361, roughly two hours after departure: what occurred around that time was the use of Stealth Dolphin to give Sayird’s ability to Oito. Oito finishes recon on Marayam Hui Guo Rou's room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 * Momoze Hui Guo Rou is killed. * Kurapika and Oito pass out. August 9th, 2001 (Mon) * Around 06:00:'''12 hours since the activation of '''Emperor Time to transfer Little Eye to Oito (16 hours since the real activation to steal Sayird’s ability). Kurapika awakens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 * At 09:00: Kurapika gives his first lecture about Nen. * The user of Silent Majority kills Barrigen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 * At 09:45: Kurapika refuses Mushaho the right to carry weapons.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 * At 10:00: the lecture resumes. * At 10:01: Hanzo summons his double.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 * Hanzo kills Tuffdy. * Phinks, Franklin, Feitan, and Nobunaga beat up the thugs of the Buor Family. * At 12:30: Kurapika's first lecture ends. * In the evening: Camilla Hui Guo Rou kills Musse and attacks Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 August 10th, 2001 (Tue) * At 01:27: Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou's Guardian Spirit Beast manifests as a door.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 * At 09:00: Kurapika begins his second lecture.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 * Camilla and Benjamin are confined to the VVIP area. * At 10:05: Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority. August 11th, 2001 (Wed) * Before sunrise: Fugetsu investigates her door's abilities. * The Phantom Troupe gathers to share information before dispersing again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 * Shizuku and Bonolenov team up with Chrollo. * Brocco Li phones Onior Longbao about the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 * Luini kills 20 people in Tier 3, awakening his Nen ability. * Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan head to the warehouse in Tier 5 to retrieve their weapons. * Mizaistom questions Cashew.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 * Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan encounter Ken'i Wang. * Franklin is approached by Ittoku. * At 10:00: The Kakin military begins to sweep the lower decks.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 * Illumi and Kalluto are caught in Tier 3. * Mizaistom meets with Fugetsu in Tier 3. * At 13:44: Mizaistom's proxy phones Room 1010 and talks to Melody.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 * Fugetsu is taken back to her room. August 12th, 2001 (Thu) * At 16:00: The supreme court's surveillance on room 1010 ends. * Rihan's Predator counters Prince Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou's Guardian Spirit Beast and he trades guard shifts with Yushohi. * At 20:00: An announcement communicates that the dangerous stowaway has been captured. August 13th, 2001 (Fri) * Morning: Halkenburg forces his way into his father's room and his Nen ability awakens.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 * Night: Salé-salé is killed. August 14th, 2001 (Sat) * At 22:30: Tajao heads to the Cha-R Family's hideout and the Spiders volunteer to kill Morena Prudo.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 August 15th, 2001 (Sun) * At 19:35: Theta instructs Tserriednich to maintain his Zetsu for one hour.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 385Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 387 * Tserriednich discovers his Nen ability. * At 20:00: The banquet commences. * At 20:59: Melody's performance is introduced.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 Theta shoots Tserriednich in a parallel present. * Within the next three minutes: Kacho and Fugetsu begin their escape, after which Keeney shoots himself. * At 21:03:37 Melody's performance ends. * Kacho is killed by the conditions of the Seed Urn ceremony. * Her Guardian Spirit Beast manifests as a copy of her and returns with Fugetsu to the latter's room. * Before 21:18: Theta recovers consciousness. August 16th, 2001 (Mon) * At 09:00: Kurapika begins his eighth lecture about Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 * Halkenburg's aura is perceived for the third time. * "Shikaku" commits suicide in front of Room 1007. * At 10:00: Kanjidol finishes his report to Benjamin and Balsamilco Might.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 * Kurapika initiates Ladiolus, Maor, Yuri, and Satobi.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 August 17th, 2001 (Tue) * At 11:30: Halkenburg's aura can be felt for the fourth time when he uses his ability on Vict. * Halkenburg is detained by the judicial branch. * By 12:30: Kurapika awakens all of his students to Nen. * Zhang Lei meets with Onior.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 * Hinrigh Biganduffno, Lynch Fullbokko, and Zakuro Custard begin searching Tier 3 for Morena and Hisoka. References pt:Linha_do_tempo Category:Content